Marko Dixmor
Markosz "Marko" Stav Dixmor is one of the two sons of Ivan Dixmor and Magdalena Dixmor, and a nephew to Jacques Dixmor. Biography Marko was born on 14 March, 1945, in Moscow, Russia (at that time Soviet Union) to Ivan and Magdalena Dixmor, a Russian father and Jewish mother. At the age of 18 in 1963, his uncle, Jacques Dixmor, invited him to join in the Dixmor Project, a secret underground society created by Ivan and enforced by Jacques to take over the world. Marko and his older brother, Martin Dixmor who joined the Project a few years before, learned a lot from their uncle and were taught all about on how to deal with money, manipulate situations to your advantage, biology, history and psychiatry. They were also taught that both, the Nazi Ultranationalists party and Soviet Union worked for the Project and that World War II was their doing. Marko married an American woman, Mileena Knox at just the age of 18 two months after he was invited to the Project. On 5th July, she bore him a son, Maxwell Dixmor. Max was a very bright and intellectual student in school as he was in life, but had a darker side in which he would sadistically torture people with Satanic witchcraft. One of his most known victims was Kia, from whom Maxwell achieved great goals. However, his sadistic side started to show the most in 17 October, 1993, when he was elected the Project's leader after Marko retired. After Marko's father, Ivan, is presumably killed at one of his most successful establishments, the Dixmor Asylum, by an unknown patient on 1 February, 1987, Marko stepped in to become the Asylum's leader after hours of waiting. At the asylum Mark was a brilliant inventor and scientist with the goal of using a pair of inventions of his to help out the mentally deranged patients at the asylum and make giants profits. However, on account of how disturbed the patients were, everyone resisted his inventions for good. Having had no luck with his inventions, Marko waits and waits for at least one patient to calm down to let him test his inventions on him. His waiting was all for nothing, however, as the patients team up and beat him and the staff up badly, paying no attention to anything. This goes on for weeks, driving Mark to the brink of insanity. He finally snaps when a patient named Sid Bullock makes fun of him. Using a Mac 11, he kills number of patients, including Lucif Cristopher who murdered three scientists at the same asylum about a decade ago. About a month later, Marko's chilled up with weed and opium and his mind came back to sanity. On 14 September, 2003, a riot at the asylum happens when power gives out due to bad weather. Around 8 Dixmor Doctors and 9 Dixmor Inmates along with the Legion are killed during the riot. More importantly, James Stalker, White Rabbit, Mr. Happy, Leo Kasper, Daniel Lamb, amongst others all escaped that night. Death On September 21, 2005, Marko died when he accidentally fell out of a window at one of the patient rooms and broke his neck after hitting the ground headfirst. The reason for his fall was that he accidentally dropped some opium out of the window while smoking and went after it, insanely hoping he would catch it. Three days later after his death, his nephew Richard Dixmor became boss of the asylum, unlike his uncle, he leaded the mental hospital weakly and poorly, losing his minds even quicker than Marko. Trivia *According to one of his nephews and great niece, Murkoff Dixmor and Jessica Dixmor, Marko was always hooked up too much on drugs, which could explain his reason to believe that he would actually be able to catch his opium after it fell out of the window. Gallery Marko_Dixmor.jpg|Marko with an old western-styled bow tie. Marko_on_train.jpg|Marko on a train ride. Category:Dixmors Category:Rich People Category:Evil Genius Category:Druggies Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Nephew of a Boss Category:Father of a Boss Category:Tottal psychos Category:Doctors Category:Key members Category:Project Commanders Category:Project Leaders Category:Old Farts Category:Russians Category:Jewish Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Lawful Neutral